


Having a Baby with Ubbe

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Ubbe x Reader [3]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But also, F/M, Fluff to the max, Modern Era, Viking Era, Vikings, ubbe and babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: Anonymous Asked: “omg! Could you do having a baby with ubbe?? I love me some daddy ubbe!! And maybe how you think he’d be as a father (like modern or Viking universe)”





	Having a Baby with Ubbe

**Author's Note:**

> This was so cute and fun to do! Someone needs to give this boy the babies he wants. I hope you like this love!

_**Modern Ubbe** _

  
The dad that goes to every parent teacher conference and brings cupcakes to school for the kids’ birthday.

  
Signs his kids up for any sport, club, or activity that they want.

  
Volunteers at his kids schools, used to be part of the PTA but he hated dealing with the other parents.

  
Packs his kids’ lunches everyday, even into high school.

  
Supports his kids no matter what (but on occasion may need things explained to him or need time to understand).

  
Says he didn’t cry at his children’s first days of school or graduation ceremonies, but definitely teared up a bit. You have pictures as proof.

  
Is always there for his kids if they need him, but gives them the space to become independent and grow.

  
Is the cool dad. His kids like him (most of the time, kids are kids) and his kids’ friends like him too. Always willing to have the friends over at the house and willing to drive anybody to and from places.

  
_**Vikings Era Ubbe** _

Is still in awe each time he holds one of his children in his arms for the first time. Thanks the Gods each time for giving him healthy and strong babies.

  
Doesn’t raid often already, but when his children are young he rarely ever goes. He only really returns so as to take his children on their first raids.

  
Trains all of his children with the help of Uncle Hvitserk. He wants all of them to be able to protect and defend themselves.

And they all love Hvitserk.

  
Supports his children whether they wish to become warriors or farmers.

  
Makes sure that he’s present in his children’s lives. He respects his father, and cares for him, but he doesn’t want to follow in his steps. He wants to be better. Ubbe would hate himself forever and even longer if he ever abandoned his children.

  
Semi overprotective dad, but also knows when to back off. Believes no one is good enough for his children until they prove themselves.

  
Tries to make sure his children don’t become dangerously competitive with each other or start to break apart. He wants them to stick together and be there for each other.

  
_**General (works for either time)** _

  
Kisses and rubs your swollen belly 24/7. He’s always touching you when your pregnant, usually your waist or stomach.  
Constantly talks to the baby bump, whether you’re listening or not.

  
Fondly calls his children his little prince/princess/warrior. Even when they’re in their teens. Ubbe loves his children and it’s obvious.

  
Carries his kids on his shoulders and back when they’re little.

  
Let’s them braid his hair or play with his beard. It’s adorable to see his children rebraiding the hair you had braided just that morning. And the baby always grabs his beard with its pudgy little hand.

  
Spoils his children (while making sure they don’t become brats)

  
Worries that he isn’t a good father, from before each of his children is born to the time they’re adults. Tries not to regret or dwell. He shares these worries with you.

  
The kids are often following him around when they’re able to, they all adore their father. Which gives you some time to yourself without your brood running circles around you.

  
Will have as many children as you (and the Gods) will give him. But usually manages to have just one more child after convincing you *wink*


End file.
